Bedside Manners
by ebineez01
Summary: set during/after the events of Sleeper TWS2ep2. Gwen's comments about Jack's manners in bed get stuck in his head.
1. Chapter 1

Gwen watched as Tosh strapped the young woman into the chair. She cast a covert glance at Jack, still not quite believing he was making them do this; Ianto's words echoed in her head – _Oh right, their heads must explode all the time._

"Are you sure this is safe?" Beth asked timidly.

"Yeah," Gwen lied.

"Just try not to kill me or anything okay?" she tried to joke.

Owen placed the mind probe onto Beth's head and Gwen tried her hardest to look reassuring. _God who am I kidding!? _She listened as Jack explained the basic process.

"Will it hurt?" the scared woman asked.

"Yeah," Jack answered candidly.

"Your bedside manner's rubbish," Beth replied.

Then it was out before she knew what she was saying. "You should see his manners in bed...they're atrocious..."

Jack whipped his head around to look at her.

"...apparently...so I've heard..."

_Where the hell is this coming from!? _Jack cleared his throat looking pointedly at Ianto when he decided to weigh in on the subject. _How the bloody hell have we ended up discussing my sex life!?_

They'd all watched as Beth went through agony – then it happened – the mind probe penetrated deep enough to unlock her hidden identity. "Bloody Jack Harkness," Gwen mumbled. "You're always right aren't you..."

"Usually..."

The unexpected response from so near to hand made her jump. "We need to buy you a bloody cat bell..."

Jack smiled. "It'll go well with my catwoman outfit."

Gwen looked at him wondering if she should be worried that she actually half believed he had a catwoman suit.

"You should be careful up here," he said as he sat down next to her on top of the railing. "Sudden wind gusts can come up off the bay."

She looked out over the dark water, doppelganger lights of Cardiff winking in and out of existence.

"You okay?" he asked softly, moving closer so that he was leant against her.

"I don't know if I'm cut out for this Jack," she replied.

"You are a natural at this Gwen Cooper," he replied, his heart trip hammering in his chest at the thought of losing her.

She looked at him then. "I would've let her go Jack!" she cried. "I didn't see it...what you saw...it could've cost the world."

He looped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him remembering a time that seemed so long ago when he'd done the same. "That's why I'm here."

Gwen bit her lip, stopping her from saying what jumped into her head. _But you left us...but you came back..._

Jack just held Gwen saying nothing, feeling a little guilty now about the real reason he came looking for her; but he couldn't help it! He really wanted to know – why, and how often, was Gwen Cooper thinking about him in bed!?

They had all taken aim as Beth held Gwen hostage, Gwen pleading with them not to shoot; they all knew it was a ruse on Beth's part – but as Owen had said – they couldn't take that chance. Now she was in Jack's office, _reassuring him_ that they knew plenty about the sleeper agents. He asked her had they set a date, he didn't really want to know, but he wanted to steer the conversation away from the sleeper agents and Beth.

"Go home," he interrupted with a smile, the same one that never quite reached his eyes when they talked of Gwen's wedding. "Keep doin' what we do."

"Goodnight Jack," she said softly as she walked out.

He sighed deeply letting himself think for only a moment of her going home to Rhys before he turned his attention back to the blade on his desk.

"I'm home," she called out to the quiet flat as she opened the door. "And it seems I'm the only one..." she mumbled to herself. She walked to the counter and saw the note from Rhys. _Gone to Dav's. _She dropped it back on the smooth surface. "Perfect!" she said out loud. "The one night I get to come home early and he's off with Dav!" Walking through to the bedroom she stripped off her clothes and turned on the shower stepping under the water; running her hands through her hair, feeling the hot water and steam wash away the stresses of the day she let her mind wander to the events of the last few days. Her eyes shot wide open as she sucked in a breath. "Oh God!" she moaned, the memory of the "..._you should see his manners in bed..." _moment suddenly catching up with her now her mind had time to process it. She tried to remember what his reaction had been but couldn't. She did remember Ianto start to agree with her. "..._oh they are...I remember this one time..." _She smiled despite her current feelings of mortification as she imagined him continuing that sentence. "..._at band camp..." I could _so _see Ianto at band camp! _She thought for a moment – she'd talked to Jack several times since then, out at the bay, in his office and he didn't say anything. Maybe he'd forgotten all about it.

"Oh crap!" she yelled as the hot water died away. "Bloody George said he'd fixed that!" Quickly turning the taps off she reached for her towel, drying off her now goose-fleshed skin; as she was wrapping up her hair the message tone on her phone sounded. She thought of Rhys out tonight with Dav, probably already had a skinful and texting her to tape some ridiculous show for him; she smiled thinking of him, so ordinary, exactly what she needed with such an extraordinary job.

Jack lounged back in his chair spinning his phone on its corner; he sighed as he let his head fall back staring at the ceiling. _Why can't I let this go!? It was just a stupid throw-away comment! _"So why can't I get it out of my head!?" he said out loud to his empty office. Then his eyes dropped to his phone in his hand.

Walking out to the bedroom she picked up her phone from her bedside table to see _1 new message _on the display; she pressed a button to view the message a frown forming on her face. She was so sure the message would be from Rhys she hadn't bothered to look at the sender ID, she did so now – but it was a formality – she knew who it was from and she could already feel the heat creeping up her face as she blushed.

_You've got me intrigued PC Cooper! Where exactly did you hear about my atrocious manners????_

Gwen chewed on her bottom lip as she decided whether to respond or not – she had no idea why she'd said what she did; looking down she remembered she was naked – which made her feel suddenly very exposed. She knew the thought was irrational – it wasn't like Jack could see her through the phone – all the same she put the phone down – screen side down - and grabbed her spotty pj's.

Putting the phone on the coffee table she got a drink before dropping onto the lounge to eye the phone where it sat; casting a look around the empty flat she picked up the phone and read the message once more. "Oh why the hell not!?" She smiled. _This could be a laugh. _Gwen chuckled as she pressed the send button; in the short time she'd spent with Captain John Hart they hadn't discussed Jack's bedroom manners – but he didn't know that.

Jack's head shot up when his phone beeped a message alert. Grabbing up his mobile he pushed a button. _I have my sources, no matter how psychotic :-) _He knew immediately who she was talking about and thinking of all the things that 'Captain John Hart' could've told Gwen about him – he had to admit - not many of them were good.

Gwen's heart rate increased as she felt the phone vibrate in her hand. _Don't believe everything you hear...I've always found personal experience a much better source of information ;-) _

_And I suppose you're volunteering to set me straight? Completely selflessly of course. _"Oh absolutely..." he mumbled as he read.

_Well I would...but I'm not sure your future husband would be all for sharing the knowledge. _She snorted as she replied. Then it occurred to her what she'd just texted him. "Oh shit!"

Jack's brows went up as he read the message. _Rhys isn't home. _He blinked unsure whether this was an invitation. "Only one way to find out..."

Gwen worked the bottom lip once more as she nervously waited for his reply; she jumped when the phone beeped even though she'd been expecting it. Her heart went into overdrive. _That sounds suspiciously like an invitation PC Cooper. _"What am I supposed to do now?" She could just imagine the gloating look on Jack's face if she freaked out here.

_It would be...if I thought you'd ever take me up on it... _"Oh really!?" he said out loud.

Now it was Gwen's turn – her brows rising to attention. _What are you wearing? _Her finger paused over the send button. Was she about to take it too far? "Fuck it!" she said as she pressed send.

Jack smirked. _Why? Need some wanking material?_

_If you're offering ;-) _Gwen's tongue darted out to wet her lips as an image of Jack lounging in his chair, his hand stroking his half hard cock filled her mind.

Jack let out a long breath. _Lacy red knickers and matching bra...with nipple slits... _He stood and started to pace his office, thinking, his pants getting uncomfortably tight.


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen wasn't sure what was going on in Jack's head; she checked the time of the last message she'd sent seeing it was nine minutes ago. Had she gone too far? Remembering this was Jack she was talking about, that thought didn't last too long. Then fear shot through her like a bolt. _What if he's on his way here? _She bit at a fingernail half expecting a knock at the door any moment. "Yeah...bloody great one Gwen!" she admonished herself. "Really thought that one through..."

Jack had paced, and thought, and paced and thought some more – specifically of Gwen in the lingerie she had described. He knew she wouldn't actually be wearing what she had said she was – but who ever is really!? He also thought about where this little game could lead.

She jumped and let out a sigh of relief when the phone buzzed again, sure he wouldn't be sending her a text if he was sitting outside in the SUV; then she rushed to the window and pulled back the curtain letting out another sigh of relief when the black car was nowhere to be seen. Moving back to the lounge and tucking her feet under her she pressed the view message button.

_So I've never asked you...is red your favourite colour? _She frowned, a little bewildered at his response to her last message.

Jack sat back in his chair. _I guess so...I like red stuff yeah. Why? Are you wearing something red? _

_Hmm...what would you like me to be wearing? _She smiled tapping the phone against her chin."_What_ _would_ I like you to be wearing Captain Jack Harkness?" she mused out loud. She'd had plenty of fantasies about Jack – but all of them involved his usual blue shirts and suspenders – and of course the coat – always the coat. Or no clothes at all – and then usually still – the coat.

_Red's not really your colour Jack... _Pouting, he let out a little whine. He was surprised when his phone beeped again. His eyebrows rose as he read the next message. _And as long as you're wearing that coat of yours...I don't really care what you're wearing...or what you're not ;-) _A grin spread across his face as he breathed out, a soft rumble emanating from his chest. "She _really_ likes the coat..."

Gwen laughed when she opened the next message to see a photo of Jack's coat hanging on the rack in his office. _Is it doing things to you?_

"You _are_ feeling naughty tonight Miss Cooper..." he chuckled as head read. _LOL! Looks like I've got _my _"wanking" material for the night... _

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." she said as she pressed the send button. That sentiment ran through her mind minutes later as she walked towards her bedroom having no thoughts other than to comply with the request his last message held. _I showed you mine..._

Jack smiled at the media message he'd just received, impressed that she actually did own the red lacy knickers and bra that she'd described earlier – even if they were only laid out on her bed – for now.

"Now you're pushing it..." she said. _You wouldn't happen to have matching stiletto's and a whip to go with those by any chance????_

Jack barked out a laugh when he received her message back - a photo of a pair of red high heel shoes – sitting next to her police baton.

Gwen smiled shaking her head. _Ahh...memories...still got the hat???_

_I've still got the whole uniform. _"Come on then...be PC Cooper for me..."

She laughed out loud at the little emoticon Jack sent back – a smiley face with its eyebrows waggling suggestively. _Pleeeeeaaaaase......_

_In your dreams!!!! _"Every damn day!" He heaved a sigh tapping the phone against his palm; then his eyes lighted on his coat.

Lying on the bed now she opened the next message. "Hah! Not nearly good enough..." she exclaimed as she looked at the photo Jack had taken of himself wearing his coat his arms spread wide, that killer grin on his face.

_No way!!!! I see that every day... _He thought for only a minute before slipping back out of his coat and laying it on his desk. Flicking his suspenders off his shoulders he quickly unbuttoned his shirt shrugging out of it; he pulled his white t-shirt up over his head tossing it on his chair to join his already discarded shirt. He paused briefly wondering how far to go, but the thought of wearing nothing but the coat gave him a mental image of jumping out of the bushes and flashing nuns. He grabbed up his coat pulling it back on over his naked shoulders, shrugging a little at the feeling of the material on his bare skin - soft but still a little strange. He cast a critical eye down over himself. Smiling he unfastened his belt, followed by the button of his pants dropping the zipper about half way. Setting the timer on the phone he quickly stepped back.

"Now there's something you don't see everyday..." Gwen breathed feeling the throb low in her belly as she let her eyes rake slowly over the photo she'd just received. There was no grin on his face now, his head dipped a little so that he was looking at the lens through thick dark lashes. She swallowed pausing at the well defined pectorals then down over equally taught abdominals to what she imagined would be a hard flat stomach, her breath hitching a little as she noticed his pants undone. Jack had his hands thrust in his pockets, his boots planted wide, which, while giving the outline and effect of the famous coat held it back just enough to allow her to see what he was offering. She felt the blush creep up her cheeks when she realised the thing she oddly found most erotic about the whole scene – was the way his suspenders were hanging loosely down by his side. "What have you gotten yourself into Gwen..." she said out loud


	3. Chapter 3

Jack collapsed back in his chair propping his boots up on his desk waiting for his phone to buzz; tapping his fingers impatiently on his desk he looked over himself where he sat – and he had to admit he cut a pretty good figure. _This could be a look, _he thought taking in his bare chest beneath the vintage World War II coat; his eyes travelled down past his belly button and over muscular hips to where his pants lay slightly open. He could feel himself responding to the look of his own body – wondering briefly if it was a little weird that seeing his own pants undone was making him hard. "Convenient I suppose," he chuckled.

Gwen got up off her bed and started to pace the room. "What do I do...what do I do..." she repeated as a mantra. She looked back towards the bed where her fancy red undies lay and an idea sparked in her head. She smiled as she moved into action.

Jack sighed, his eyes moving from his phone, dormant on his desk back to his body; he moved a hand to rest on his stomach his thumb slowly stroking back and forth. He shifted slightly, his pants suddenly restrictive as he let his hand move down over smooth skin to where the band of his trousers lay loose; curling his fingers he scratched his skin lightly before moving his hand back up to brush over a sensitive nipple already standing firm. Letting out a deep breath he let his head fall back his eyes fluttering closed. He dropped his feet to the floor, shuffling down on his chair into a more comfortable position; turning his head he glanced at his phone wondering whether he should be doing this while he was waiting on a message from Gwen - the way his rapidly hardening cock twitched at the thought of having his hands on himself whilst texting Gwen pretty much answered his question. "Was there really ever any doubt..." he said out loud smiling as he moved to undo his zipper the rest of the way.

Standing back she surveyed her handiwork with an appreciative eye. "Stand-by Captain Jack," she mumbled as she took the photo.

Jack jumped when his phone beeped his hand jerking away from the front of his trousers as if he'd actually been sprung in the act; willing his heart beat to calm down he shook his head at the way he'd reacted. "You'd think she'd actually just walked in on me...and I wasn't even doing anything..." he thought a moment and grinned. "Yet..." His mind briefly wandering to the thought of being caught in the act by Gwen. "I can't take you anywhere..." he admonished his penis as it jumped seemingly of it's own accord at the thought. Remembering the message he had yet to open he turned his attention to his phone. "You gotta be kidding me..." he exclaimed at the photo he'd just received - Gwen's police uniform, the tie in place but open, the top three or four buttons of the shirt undone and the zipper down to reveal the red underwear laid out inside it as it would be if she were actually wearing it – but no PC Copper in sight!

Gwen was surprised her phone signalled a return message so soon. _You seriously think I'm letting you get away with that!? Come on Cooper... _She looked to where her clothes were laid out on the bed and as they were she had to admit that they weren't _that _revealing.

A grin spread across his features as he read. _What do I get in return????_

Stripping off her favourite pj's, Gwen pulled on the lacy knickers and fastened the bra in place; looking down she arranged the twin openings in the cups of the bra so they were closed over. _Can't have you getting everything you want..._ Stopping in front of her dresser she pulled a hair clip free of the debris that littered the top drawer. _God this feels weird, _she thought as she pulled up her police issue black trousers; she slipped the starched white shirt over her shoulders fixing the collar more out of habit than it actually needing it, before picking up the 'oh so attractive' tie from the bed. With an ease borne of practice she tucked her hair up fastening it with the clip; picking up her hat from the bed she paused a moment considering. Moving to the wardrobe she rummaged about in the sports bag she used to store her old police stuff. "Aha!" she cried holding her utility belt aloft.

He sighed as he freed his erection to the cool air of the Hub; letting it fall heavily back onto his naked stomach he shivered as he trailed his fingers lightly up the silky underside, his index finger sliding over the already weeping tip. "Ohh Gwen...now that's more like it..." he whispered as he looked at this latest message from his second in command. He looked down at his hardened cock in his hand and a guilty pang ran through him as he thought of Gwen on the other end of the phone; he wondered how she'd react if she knew what he was doing. "Well...it's been that kinda night..."

She frowned at the text. "O-kay...not exactly what I was expecting in return..." _So...you know what I'm wearing...you wanna know what I'm doing? _Then her eyebrows rose as the meaning struck her. "Ohhh...."

"Oh yes I am," Jack chuckled in response to Gwen's hastily returned "You're _never!!!!!" _as he continued to lightly stroke himself.

Gwen chewed lightly on her lower lip as she thought of Jack in his office, his pants open... she shifted feeling her pulse pounding, unable to ignore the wetness between her legs.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack groaned, his grip tightening slightly, his little game with Gwen forgotten momentarily as sensations assailed him, until his other hand closed around the mobile he still clutched.

Gwen jumped as the phone sounded, an age seeming to have passed since Jack's last message. _Still there? _She smiled saying the words out loud as she typed them onto the tiny keypad. "Yes...I'm still here...degenerate!"

Jack laughed, the sound echoing off the walls of his empty office. He eased back, barely ghosting a fingertip along his length now.

_Don't tell me you're not thinking about it? _Gwen shifted on the bed, the starched trousers of her uniform rubbing her in just the right spot to make her squirm even more.

Jack let out a breath as he read. _I'm thinking about you..._

The phone beeped again. _And I will...if you tell me you want me to..._

_Undo your belt and the button on your trousers. Do it slowly. _Gwen took a deep breath, her heart hammering against her ribcage as she rolled over onto her stomach burying her head in her arms. "Am I really going to have phone...text...whatever the hell it is, sex with Jack Harkness?" she murmured into the covers. The words '_Sex with Jack Harkness' _echoed in her head making her feel a little dizzy as she imagined herself in his office, climbing onto his lap as he sat in that chair of his, his coat open over a bare chest, his large strong hands moving up her thighs...

The sound of the phone brought her back.

_?_

Gwen rolled onto her back. Settling herself up against her pillows she slowly unbuckled the belt of her Cardiff Police standard issue trousers, popping the buttons that held them fast.

Jack caught his lower lip between his teeth as he read the text message. _Belt on or off? _

_Trouser belt off, duty belt on PC Cooper. Then lower the zipper._

She did what he told her to do, what she wanted to do, the red lace a stark contrast to the black wool. Her fingers brushed the soft white skin of her stomach as she waited on his next command.

Jack could imagine Gwen laid back on her bed in her old police uniform, buttons and zippers undone, an enticing flash of red showing and he fought the urge to get in the SUV right now.

Gwen swallowed as the phone beeped again, not really knowing what to expect or how far she would actually go. _What are your hands doing now?_

_Fingers trailing along my stomach. It tickles. And goose pimples : ) _

_Do you know how much I wish they were my hands on you? _Gwen's lips parted slightly, her breathing getting deeper at the images Jack was eliciting. If she had one particular fetish when it came to Jack...

_Yes... _A low rumble sounded in Jack's throat.

_Explore, touch, tease. For me. _

_What will your hands be doing? _Jack smiled at Gwen's question.

_The same. _Gwen let her fingers wander lower, beneath the elastic of her pants. She would do what he said, but she wanted to know more.

_Tell me... _

_You're here. You're hands are in my hair, fingers twisting almost painfully as they scrabble for purchase... _Gwen drew breath as her hands worked beneath scant clothing, separating the opening in her bra.

_My pants are undone, yours are...elsewhere...I'm gripping your gorgeous ass, fingers digging in almost hard enough to leave marks. _Gwen's eyes closed for a moment as she recreated the scene he was describing, the message tone causing her to grab for her phone.

_You slide down onto me and try to take it slow...but we've been waiting for this for too long... _Jack's words were doing things to Gwen, and she was sure she would come before he'd finished his scene.

_I try to control myself, but the feeling is too strong, too hot, scolding. You squeal as I push out of my chair and lay you on my desk. _Gwen's eyes close again, her fingers bringing her closer, then the image of Jack over her, fucking her is too much for her to bear and she's coming. When she can breathe again, Gwen picks up the phone and reads the last three messages Jack has sent...and the fire is building again.

Jack never realised how difficult it was to try to convince your left hand to text when your right hand is fisting your cock into one hell of an orgasm. Gwen Cooper on his mind and on the other end of his phone whilst he does so is proving to be a potent combination. Throwing the phone on his desk, Jack pushed back and paid his full attention to the task at hand and imagining Gwen doing the same it didn't take long.

Gwen started when the phone vibrated in her hand. _So how does it feel to know you just popped my text fuck cherry? \o/ _

_LOL! I didn't think you'd have any cherries left... _Jack laughed.

_I've got a few that I could keep especially for you PC Cooper... _Gwen blanched.

_Jack...this doesn't mean that we...that you and me..._

Jack sighed. He could wait. And until then, he'd have tonight and the messages that were NEVER being erased from his phone (not that he'd ever tell Gwen that). And hey, if she was willing to do this once...

_Understood. Sleep tight and I'll see you tomorrow._

_Goodnight Jack._


End file.
